


It Was Your Idea, Not Mine

by DNAngel0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But I will go down with this ship, God! This was a little new for me, I dont usually work with such... personalities in the story!, I'm called a kitten for blushing even at the slightest flirting, Later..., M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So sorry if this took longer than you wanted it to Regent!, if i remember them?, jealous !Jason, sexy! Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAngel0/pseuds/DNAngel0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after my fic I Love You, I Really Do... Jason and Nico have gotten together now. But, Jason's really unhappy about their relationship. It's because even though they are together now, his beautiful boyfriend is always surrounded by other men but him. Frankly speaking, it's his own fault for making such a stupid decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Your Idea, Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Regentofthesun. I hope I'm not too late Regent! Plz tell me what you think! And yeah, I was supposed to post this about three days earlier, but we had our National Day here in the UAE and we a weeks holiday! So, we had family outings and we came back at like three or two each day, so it was kind of exhausting for me. So, I'm really sorry for the delay, but I hope you all like this one! Now, onto my previous fic. Can't guarantee when that one will be out though. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> ~Ciao!~

_Once again, this is for Regentofthesun, and I hope you like it. ^_^_

 

_“It’s a shame that he is taken. It’s actually just rumors, but they seem so close. I mean, they are the most desirable people in both camps! Pontifex Jason by the girls, and Ambassador Nico, by both girls_ and _guys.”_

_“Who knew that he was actually so good looking? I wish I had befriended him earlier.”_

_“I wish I wasn’t so biased. Maybe if I tried then I might be able to woo him.”_

_“You wish. I’m better. But if the rumors are true, then we can’t beat Grace. You know that.”_

_“Maybe Lady Aphrodite actually favors him. She grants such love lives to only those she favors. Maybe that’s why.”_

_“I wish Nico could see me more than Grace there. What does he have that we don’t? We don’t even stand a chance.”_

 

Jason rubbed his forehead, as he sighed and walked away from the gossip that he had so come to hate. Jason grabbed an apple and exited the dining pavilion, towards the training arena. As he made his way out of the pavilion, he knew that the people would wonder if he was overworking himself or hasn’t been getting enough sleep lately. And then their concern would turn into gossip about him. Frankly speaking, it was none of them. Jason looked up to the sky and took a deep breath of the fresh and lush greenery around him.

 

On that day, when Percy confessed to Nico while he was drunk, and Jason’s own confession took place, Nico and him had talked about their feelings and came to a conclusion that they had been hiding for too long. It was time they came clean, and they decided to try. Resulting them in dating _right_ after the second date. It’s been four months since that episode, and Nico….he had frankly become something Jason desired, even though he had him to himself. He was _obsessed_ with him, as told by Piper, which he tried to deny but she smacked him across the head.

 

“O’Leary, fetch! Don’t drop Emily.”

 

Jason perked up, from his daze, at the sound of his boyfriend’s fruity laugh. Ever since they decided to date, Nico has been much more open and has become more….. _beautiful_. But the thing was, no one knew that they were dating yet. Only Piper knew. And yes, it’s because she’s a daughter of Aphrodite. Jason found it impossible to hide things from her. It’s not like they didn’t want to tell. Nico frankly had no problem, so to speak. He had come to terms with his sexuality now, and had opened up to the whole camp. The thing was that even without them confirming their relationship, things were already as worse as Jason considered it to be. But Jason personally liked keeping it a secret, stealing secret kisses through the day, passionate ones at night.

 

Jason smiled and grew a bit red at that thought. He watched Nico call Mrs. O’Leary back with the frisbee in her mouth, and Emily on her back. Nico had been eating much healthier lately due to his insistence, and Hazel had forced him to get out more often before. And they (more like the camp) saw a huge difference in Nico in just two months. He had become fair instead of pale, a bit tan if you asked Jason, a bit taller (he was close to Percy’s height now), gained a bit of muscle and his face always shone.

 

And don’t even ask Jason to describe as he is now _! You have such amazing,_ mesmerizing _beautiful onyx eyes. They’re deep and they glimmer, and I love it when you look deep into my eyes with them, and I can’t concentrate no more. I love the way your hair smells like vanilla and fresh morning dew. They’re the perfect softness to feel as I hold you at night. You are the perfect height for me, I love holding you and looking down at you and peppering kisses all over your shining face. Your chaste kisses make me feel safe. Your passionate ones drive me insane. Your lips are the most addictive thing I am allowed to have. And Gods damn those who want you and look at you the way I do!_

 

Jason’s mood suddenly dropped from lovesick to extreme anger. When he wanted to think positively about Nico, he always ended up with the now-apparent-fact that many people wanted to pursue his lover. Jason watched Nico happily cuddle Emily, as she fell into his arms from Mrs. O’Leary’s back. This little girl, Emily Turner, was Nico’s favorite little demigod to be with, and as Nico liked to call her, _his_ little bundle of joy. And Emily, in return, never left his side. She was the youngest camper, aged only 5 last month, and Nico and himself had taken the initiative to take care of her until she was old enough to be on her own. And this little brown eyed, blonde haired little demigod had become a huge part of their life now and also a big source of Nico’s happiness.

 

“Jason!”

 

Jason snapped out of his trance and saw both demigods wave at him. He waved back as he moved forward to greet them. “Good morning, you two. Didn’t expect you guys to be here.” 

 

“I am not a boy! And _fratello_ Nico told you we go to play with Mrs. O’Leary, Mr. Jason.” Emily frowned and small pout formed as well, making her look even cuter than she already was. Mrs. O’Leary barked in response, moving towards Jason for a pat, to which he gladly gave.

 

Nico laughed. “You don’t need to call him ‘Mr.’, Emily. I told you, didn’t I? Jason is also going to help take care of you.”

 

Emily gasped. “But then he has this much, big lots work! He has to make big, big houses for the Gods.” She said, measuring the said-work with her extended hands. “Then it will be very hard, no?”

 

“No, of course not, don’t worry. I’ll help take care of you as well. I want to. Nico loves being with you. And I, too, love playing with you. Even if I have this big, lots work, I will still play with you. I promise.” Jason said, taking Emily from Nico’s arms and placing her in his arms.

 

“Pinky promise?” Emily asked as she held out her little finger, and instantly hugged him as he gave a silent nod and promised her honestly.

 

Nico chuckled. “Ok. Now, it’s time for us to go get you something to eat. I’ve already prepared something for us in a small picnic basket. You wanted eat outside today, right? I’ll go get it then.”

 

“Let me! Let me!” Emily chirped up. “I can do it. I know our home. Please can I bring it?”

 

“Let her.” Jason said, before Nico could get a response and let his over-protective brotherly instincts kick in. “She knows the way. And she can take Mrs. O’Leary till the cabins and be right back, right Emily?”

 

“Yes, yes! I will be very fast and I promise to be careful, _fratello_ Nico.”

 

Nico sighed and smiled as he gave a nod to Emily’s excitement. Jason helped her mount Mrs. O’Leary and both older demigods watched them bound away. After they could see them no more, Nico asked, his voice very smug and cheeky-ish, “You just wanted some privacy, didn’t you?”

 

Jason turned to look at his lover smirking at him, and looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Jason in return gave his own smirk as he pulled his lover into his arms, kissing the smug son of Hades on the lips. Nico had something sweet just a few minutes ago, from the taste of something tangy and caramel-ish within his mouth. He asked, as they pulled back, “I miss kissing you. And you ate chocolate a few minutes ago, didn’t you?”

 

Nico traced Jason’s lips as he replied, “Oh, how would you know?”

 

“Don’t make me answer it. Or rather _show_ it to you.” Jason said, earning a laugh from Nico as they touched each other’s heads.

 

“I’d rather you not. Emily could turn up any moment and I don’t want her, or anyone else for that matter, to see us doing this right in the morning.” Nico lightly pushed Jason away and began to walk towards a tree with a small X mark on it. “Emily did that. And then one of the dryads came, and gave her big lecture on how to protect trees and all. Emily hugged her later, on when she got bored, and the dryad gave us some fresh cherry’s to eat. Emily loved it. I think it’s her favorite fruit now.” Nico said, as they sat down underneath that tree.

 

“Oh. That’s what I tasted in your mouth earlier. And I thought that you were preparing to seduce me later on.” Jason grinned as he watched Nico turn red and look away, smiling though.

 

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything of that sort. It’s just a coincidence, silly. And besides, I don’t _need_ to do anything most of the time. You’re always like this whenever I see you. Really though. If I had known that I would have to love a flirtatious idiot, then I would have never agreed!”

 

“Why do you lie? I know you like it. Even in bed.” Jason said laughing, but continuing as his laughter died down slowly. “Even though we don’t get that much time than we used to before. I still love you anyways. Who gave you chocolate, by the way?”

 

“Oh. Percy did.”

 

Jason immediately frowned at his name. Percy? Why would he? Jason’s mind instantly wandered back to the first time his confession took place. If he hadn’t told his own confession, Jason always shook in fear that Nico wouldn’t be his today. He would have been –

 

“He’s been giving me these chocolates a lot lately. Me and Emily both. Emily likes them, and he gives them every morning before leaving for breakfast from his cabin. I can’t say no either. I like them, though I’m not a big fan of chocolate myself. I like them with cherries.” Nico said smiling. “The next time he gives us some, I want you to taste them as well….”

 

Next time? So, Percy was going to give him a next time as well? Jason ignored the rest of Nico’s talk as he felt anger seep through his veins, though he hoped that it wouldn’t show on his face. Jason was quickly brought back to reality by Nico snapping in front of his face, his beautiful features morphed into a deep frown. “Jay? You ok? You seem to be spacing out a lot.”

 

Jason looked at him for a moment, deciphering what to tell to the boy before him. “I haven’t…been getting enough sleep lately. Nightmares.”

 

Nico’s eyes widened a bit and he inched closer to Jason, until they were close to each other, and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Jay, that’s what I asked. Why don’t you start sleeping in my cabin again? It’s been a month since Emily came. I think you, and even her, could use some closure now. And I miss you in my cabin as well. It gets lonely sometimes.” Nico smiled. “What do you say?”

 

How could he say no? “Of course. Anything to be with you.” He watched Nico grin and hug him tightly. But, of course, he also had other reasons he wanted to be there as well. Jason couldn’t hold in the anger for some reason. He had to find a way to get rid of it before it hurts Nico or Emily. And soon. Jason thought all this as he kissed Nico’s head. _Very soon._

X----------------------------X---------------------------X

 

Percy had not come the next morning. Jason guessed that it was because he had slept in the cabin as well. He had the right to think that, he thought. And Nico had left early due to some work regarding the Underworld, so it was very suspicious that Percy didn’t come to give the chocolate as well. So, it was him and Emily for the rest of the day until Nico returned. Currently they were in the Big House, Jason making shrine blueprints and Emily drawing with her crayons, sprawled out on the floor.

 

“Jason.” Jason looked up from his blueprints, at Emily who looked at him, with a very sleepy face. “I’m bored. Can we do something fun?”

 

“Of course.” Jason said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. “I’m sorry for boring you. But you looked like you were having fun while drawing.”

 

“Yes. But, I wanna go to the beach! We swim till _fratello_ Nico comes back! And then we can go and eat warm food together.” The little daughter of Hecate spoke excitedly and Jason couldn’t find the heart to say no, so he agreed to Emily’s happiness. That’s what Nico would have done anyways.

 

_Why did I agree to it? But I’m glad I agreed to it._ Jason looked towards the beach with shock. Though maybe he shouldn’t jump to conclusions, he couldn’t see very well from far, but that did look like kissing if you asked him.

 

“Jason, look! What is Percy doing with _fratello_ Nico?”

 

“That’s what I want to ask him.” Jason mumbled, trying to hide his evident fury at the scene and walked forwards with Emily close by him. As he approached, he could make out that Nico was drenched and that Percy had his mouth over him. Though now that he thought about it, you don’t pinch a person’s nose while kissing, unless –

 

“Percy, what are you doing?”

 

Percy gasped as he scanned saw Jason’s horrified face with his sea-green eyes. He began to panic, hands moving his wet hair from his forehead and flying everywhere. “Nico...Water…Fall. Drown…Shadow Travel. Do something! Give him CPR!”

 

Jason immediately sprang into action, and within seconds he got Nico spurting water out of his mouth. Jason let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he helped Nico sit up, as he coughed up more water. He rubbed his back gently, making sure to keep Emily by him, as not to worry either of them. The little girl almost got a heart attack at the scene.

 

When Nico finally looked like he could speak again, after a few deep breaths, Jason looked at Percy, who was kneeling down beside Nico, and asked, “Neeks, are you alright?”

 

“Yes.” Nico replied in a raspy voice, still breathing heavily. “Sorry to scare you all. I didn’t mean to –”

 

“ _Fratello_ Nico!” Emily jumped on him, her voice quavering, eyes filled with tears. “Are you ok? You scared me and Jason so much! Say sorry.”  

 

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Nico said, wiping her tears and hugging her lightly. He pushed her a little and removed his wet aviator’s jacket and threw it aside. He took a deep breath before speaking again, “Thank you, Percy. I would have drowned if it were not for you.”

 

Percy gave a big smile and sat beside him, wrapping a shoulder around him. “It’s alright Nico. I’m your friend…right?” Nico nodded, giving a small smile, and without asking Percy pulled him into a hug.

 

And for some reason Jason couldn’t stand the sight. He looked away, pulling Emily into his lap, and waited for the moment to end, which looked like Percy didn’t want it to end soon. Jason didn’t like it when Percy was near Nico. He considered him too touchy-feely for his taste towards Nico. He disliked it, at all costs. Made him want to electrocute the son of Poseidon. Sure he was a good friend and a very good ally (not as good as his lover), but he _despised_ him near Nico.

 

“We should take _fratello_ Nico to the ipmimary.” Emily stood up and whispered to Jason as he watched Nico move away from Percy, giving a small smile. “They will give brosia and nectar.”

 

“I heard that.” Nico said with a big smile towards the two. _Good. I deserve it. He’s my boyfriend._ “And it’s ‘infirmary’ and ‘ambrosia’.” He said as he got up, picking his jacket and holding Emily’s hand, wobbling a little.

 

“I think it would be much better if he went to the infirmary. They’ll see if you have any other injuries, Neeks.” Percy suggested, as he got up himself. He wrapped an arm around Nico, steadying him. “Do you need help? I can take you to the –”

 

“No need. I will take him. Thanks a lot, Percy!” Jason said, with a forced smile and pulling Nico away from him. He left a confused Percy by the beach, as he walked away from it, Nico and Emily on either of his side. Nico looked back. “What was that about?”

 

“Nothing. Just…nothing.” He hung his head as he took Nico to the infirmary. Maybe going to the infirmary would do them some good. Because he really felt nauseous now.

 

X-------------------------------X---------------------------X

 

Jason’s eye twitched as Will checked Nico’s heartbeat. Jason felt a spark ignite every time Will touched Nico’s chest, and really, he felt like he was going to suck in all the energy in the room in himself, so that he could do some actual damage to a person, who was _not_ injured. He didn’t want to do anything though. Emily was currently residing in his lap. Hurting _her_ was the last he wanted to do.

 

“All clear.” Will said, smiling. “No water in your lungs, what so ever.”

 

“That’s nice. Good news, huh Jason?” Nico asked, letting a breath of relief. 

 

“Yeah. Sort of. Anything else, or can we leave?” Jason asked, forming a smile across his face, which could have resembled creepy pasta’s, but he didn’t care.

 

Will blinked. “If I didn’t know any better, I think that you’d want to run away from the infirmary. Scared of needles or something?”

 

Nico laughed in his velvety voice, anger dissipating from Jason at the sound of it. “Of course not. Jason doesn’t have a fear of needles. Right, Jay?”

 

“Of course not. That’s silly.” Jason scoffed, and laughed lightly, though his eyes never left Will’s for some reason, searching for any kind of next movement from the blonde son of Apollo.

 

“I do. I don’t like needles.” Emily said, hugging Jason and whispering further. “I don’t like them. They’re pokey and they hurt a lot.”

 

“Aw. Don’t worry. Be like Nico.” Will said, earning a blink from Nico. Will said further, his eyes not leaving his and Jason really wanted to gauge those eyes out! _How dare he ogle at Nico with me_ right _here?_ “He’s so brave and loyal and nice and….very…beautiful.”

 

Nico blinked at Will unimpressed. “MY _fratello_ Nico. Don’t come near him!” Emily said huffing, getting of a befuddled Jason, waddling towards Will and pushing his office chair far away from Nico, snuggling him after. Nico laughed at the scene.

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Will said giving a sheepish laugh, and pushing himself towards the demigods. “I’m just telling the truth. You’ve really…grown up in the past few months, Nico. That’s a huge change in just a short period of time.”

 

Nico picked Emily up and placed her in his lap. He shrugged, pulling a blanket over himself, “All thanks to Jay, I guess. He was right about my late growth spurt. He was more of a mother than a…friend to me _just_ three months ago.” Nico made eye contact and Jason felt a surge of intense pleasure hit him by the way Nico smirked and looked at him. _Don’t look at me like that. You know what that stare does to me. The only time you ever look at me like that is when I –_

 

_“Beauty is you_

_Though it’s what my father says_

_And not me.”_

Will suddenly blurted out, slapping a hand at those words, earning a blink from Nico and Jason, and a laugh from Emily. “Not me! Dad!”

 

“Your…dad…said this?” Jason began. Will nodded slowly and rubbed his head. “Dad does that sometimes, and most of the time, it’s embarrassing. When he wants the haiku pointed _at_ someone, then he communicates it through any of his children _near_ that person. I just happened to be here and he didn’t let me argue!” _Great! A God’s behind him too? Who isn’t into him?! Paws off my angel, you idiots!_

 

“Ok…This is awkward…”Nico said, a light blush on his cheeks. “I’d like to go if this is over.”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. You’re done.” Will said getting up. He handed Nico his jacket as Nico put Emily down and began to slide on his shirt. “Just make sure to eat properly and take deep breaths every hour. That’ll help you get rid of any sudden breathing taking place.” Nico nodded and took Jason’s hand as they left the loud cabin filled with working Apollo demigods. Will stood at the entrance and called out to Nico. “Hey! Stop by sometime. We could…hang out. We don’t do that now. I’d like to.”

 

Nico smiled and nodded. Jason too gave a calm smile and turned his head front, his smile fading. _Not on my watch…._

 

X---------------------------X------------------------------X

 

Jason’s anger was increasing. He couldn’t keep fake smiling the entire day. The day had been long and Jason really wanted it to end, if he didn’t want anyone to get hurt. But, his feelings seemed to think otherwise. Currently, as he, Emily, Nico and Percy sat at the Hades table eating dinner, a demigod was irritatingly flirting with Nico.

 

“Come on. It’ll be fun. I promise I won’t make it boring. You can bring your little friend if you like.” The demigod, a son of Ares, Jason guessed, seemed pretty insistent on asking Nico out for a date.

 

“I personally don’t think that it’s such a great idea.” Nico said smiling, and holding Jason’s hand underneath the table. The demigod frowned. “Why not? You’re not dating anyone, right?”

 

Jason’s eyes widened, but he neither looked at them nor spoke a word. He was afraid that if he did, the son of Ares would end up dead. Literally. Jason felt sparks fill his blood and he was finding it extremely difficult to breathe in a calm posture. Percy shot back at the demigod, “Snap outta it, Erik. He doesn’t want to go with you. Can’t you tell?”

 

“I wasn’t talking to you, Jackson. I asked Nico and he hasn’t given me an answer yet.” Percy looked astonished, his mouth agape at the sudden comeback. “So what do you say, Nico?” Nico scrunched his nose at the demigod. “Wanna have a sweet night out?”

 

Jason stood quietly and quickly, as the demigod slipped beside Nico on the bench. His mood was dangerously growing darker and darker by the minute. He felt irritated and angered. What was it and everyone trying to hit on Nico?? He felt the sky rumble and smelt the sulphur in the air rise to an enormous content. “I don’t feel so well. I’ll be in my cabin.”

 

Jason walked past the stares of people and as he got out of the pavilion, he flew. He shut the door to Nico’s cabin, locked it even. He fumed as he sat down near Nico’s bed and pulled his legs to his chest, laying his head down on them. He tried to calm down, tried to concentrate his powers from exploding, but all in avail. He wanted to vent out for some reason. It was like Aphrodite was testing him, checking his patience, seeing how long will it take for him to break.

 

_But, why am I so angry? Why isn’t this going away? Why do I feel so weak and hurt? This hurts…..and sucks._

 

“Jase?”

 

Jason didn’t even need to look up to know that Nico was kneeling down, trying to look at him. “How’d you I’d be _here_?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper. He felt a blanket being draped over him.

 

“I thought that it was most apparent. You were really eager throughout the day for tonight. You haven’t been here in a while. So, my first guess was that you’d head for my cabin, even though you specified that you’d be in yours.” Nico chuckled, pulling Jason in for a hug. And Jason could’ve sworn that he had never felt as safe as he as felt now. In fact, even his anger seemed to melt away with Nico’s warmth. “And who did you think you were trying to fool, anyways?”

 

Jason finally looked up, and he could see Nico smirking, shaking his head. The dimmed lights in the cabin gave a soft glow to his cheeks and Jason just wanted to kiss them. “What do you mean?”

 

“Come on.” Nico said as he pulled Jason on the bed and sat down in front of him. He adjusted Jason’s glasses as he spoke, “Jase, ever wondered that maybe you could be, you know….jealous?”

 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Jealous?”

 

Nico nodded, a playful smile across his lips. Jason scoffed. “Of who?!”

 

“Anyone.” Nico shrugged. “And maybe even, _everyone_?” Nico nodded towards the cabin door.

 

“That’s absurd! I don’t have to be jealous of anyone! And why would I be jealous of anyone? That’s the most stupid thing that you could’ve –”

 

“Do you like it when Percy looks at me?”

 

Jason snapped at that. “Of course not. I don’t like any –”

 

“Did you like it when Will was touching me, when he was checking me up earlier this morning?”

 

“No. But, he was –”

 

“Did you like it when Leo accidently poured over that silly love potion and I had to kiss the first person I saw?”

 

“…..No.”

 

“Did you like it when –”

 

“Alright, alright! I get it.” Jason said, his hands covering his face. He peered through them, knowing that Nico was trying his hard not to laugh. “I’m jealous, alright. I didn’t want to admit, because I thought…”

 

“That I’d think that you were weak or something?” Nico asked chuckling softly. And he smiled when Jason nodded his head quietly, looking the other way. Nico moved closer and angled Jason’s face in front of him, caressing his face as he spoke, “Hey. It’s ok. It’s not like you’re the only one jealous and that it’s _impossible_ for others to feel the same. It’s not a weakness, Jace. It’s just anger over concern, and sometimes, it’s what gives you strength as well. Everyone feels it once in a while. I’ve had my share of jealous times too.”

 

Jason widened his eyes. “You did? When? I’ve only ever seen you smile nowadays. You seem so calm and composed and… I mean, not that it’s not a good thing or something! It’s just that –”

 

“Jace, everyone has a different coping mechanism. For instance, I work in the Underworld when I feel _too_ jealous. It’s a distraction for me. Or I spend my time with you and Emily. And during those times, I especially like it when you hug me to sleep. See? It’s all in how you work with it.”

 

Jason looked at Nico, drinking in the beautiful sight of him. He gave a half smile. “I guess I worried you at the table, huh?”

 

“Actually, no. I knew you were jealous long back. Today seemed a lot, didn’t it?” Nico said, biting his lips, trying to hide his laughter. “It’s just – you looked so cute when you were jealous! And hot at the same time… I liked seeing you jealous.” Nico burst into laughter after Jason blushed profoundly at that.

 

“You done?” Jason said, stubbornly pouting at Nico as he clutched at his stomach, falling on his bed beside Jason, wiping tears of laughter. Actually, Jason enjoyed hearing Nico laugh in his velvety voice. So, it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying this. “I can’t believe that you never mentioned that to me.”

 

Nico sat up sighing, and smirked, bringing Jason in the middle of the bed, and getting on his lap. Pulling Jason by the blanket he spoke, his lips too close to Jason’s teasingly. Jason honestly wanted to inch just a bit so that he could capture those tantalizing lips. “Hey, it wasn’t _my_ idea not to tell the camp about us dating.” And Nico stole a chaste kiss that Jason wasn’t ready for and wasn’t allowed to reciprocate either. Nico whispered, bringing his body flush close to Jason’s. “It was your idea.” Another kiss. “And you,” Another one. Jason honestly couldn’t move right now. “Brought it upon yourself.” Another one, and Jason couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He turned and pushed Nico on the bed, kissing the raven-haired boy beneath him, ravishing those sweet, sweet lips. _Finally_. Nico’s hands roamed underneath his shirt, tracing his abs and pulling him closer by the waist. He shrugged of his jacket and tilted his head, giving Jason more access to bite and nip at. With every moan Jason was able to elicit out of Nico, the more it filled Jason with pleasure, and constantly seemed to head downwards, and by Gods, if they didn’t stop, this would end up messy soon. “Wait. I think we should stop. Emily might just barge in and –”

 

“If you’re worried about Emily, then you don’t need to.” Nico said, breathing heavily, one hand in Jason’s hair and the other tracing his jawline. He smirked. “Piper owes me one. They’re having a sleepover tonight. That means I’m all yours tonight, Jace. ”

 

“I love you.” Jason said, kissing the raven-haired boy once more. “One thing.”

 

“What?” Nico frowned at the loss of touch and gave small chaste kisses around Jason’s face as Jason spoke, “You said that it’s my fault that I didn’t tell the camp, didn’t you? Then I think we should tell them.”

 

Nico looked at Jason, his eyes alternating between Jason’s and his lips, and settling to kiss them. “Oh, really? And how do you propose we tell them?”

 

Jason smirked, and he felt electricity go through every vein and felt them spark in his eyes, as he saw his sexy boyfriend waiting to be kissed by him again. He was pretty sure that he felt them glow with excitement, each and every spark in his eyes. And he noticed Nico’s gleaming ones, Nico bringing them closer, touching their heads together. “I like it when your eyes glow. God, that’s sexy. And I like your idea of… _showing_ them that we’re dating.”

 

“Same for me.” Jason said, his heart beating at an enormous speed. “And make sure that you wear something…deep so that people notice what I want them to.”

 

Nico smirked into their kiss. “Yes, Mr. Pontifex Maximus.”

 

X-------------------------------X----------------------------------X

 

Next morning, Jason sat the dining pavilion eating his breakfast with the entire gang (Emily included), when everyone at the dining pavilion went into silence. Jason turned around to see Nico walking towards them, wearing one of Jason’s shirt and his jacket hanging loose around his hip. His skin was deep red and many bites could be seen around the neck and even a bit of chest, despite Nico’s hair hiding some of the more…intense ones from this morning. Nico smirked, closing his eyes as he took a seat beside Emily.

 

Piper shouted, looking at the others at their table blinking in confusion and the others at the pavilion (Even Chiron raised an eye and nodded his head), “Mind your business people!! Eat up! Nothing to see here! Look in front or I’ll gauge your eyes out!” And at that the camp slowly resumed to eating. She sighed, still looking at the camp, shaking her head. “Took you guys long enough. Reyna will be so proud.”

 

“I am as well. I’m very happy for you Nico!” Annabeth said, smiling at them and taking Nico’s hands and squeezing them.

 

“Wait!” Percy raised his eyebrows. “What? You guys –”

 

“Are together?” Will asked slowly. Jason couldn’t help but feel so smug inside. Man, yesterday really did help a lot. Nico nodded, smirking. Leo clapped Jason’s shoulder. “I called it. But, Pipes wouldn’t tell me if it’s actually true or not.”

 

“And I went around the _entire_ camp seeing if there was anyone I could pair Nico up with!! Should’ve said that earlier, you assholes!” Percy said laughing.

 

_Huh? Wait. So he was not into Nico?_ “Actually, Leo,” Jason began. “The thing was –”

 

“ _Fratello_ Nico, what happened?!” Emily asked, standing on the bench and poking the bite marks on Nico’s. “Did something bite you?” The entire bench went silent.

 

“Yes.” Nico said, wiping his lips with a tissue.

 

“Was it a bug?”

 

Nico looked at Emily and then at Jason’s red face, and smirked at the snickering around the table. He closed his eyes and Jason knew that his big brother mode was on. “Yes. It was a _big_ bug!” Nico said animatedly, smirking with every sentence he spoke. “And it didn’t let me sleep the entire night.”

 

“Which bug was it? How big was it? Was it huge?!”

 

“It was a… bed bug. And it was the size of…” Nico looked around before pointing at the table. “This table! This huge!”

 

Jason covered his face as Leo clapped his hands laughing, Percy looking at them with his eyes wide open, Will growing red and the others trying their best to hold their laughter. Emily gasped, ignoring the others. “Didn’t you feel it biting?! Yesterday, Ms. Juniper also had a sleepover with us and she showed this book to me and it was about all bugs and I saw a bed bug in there! Ms. Juniper said that it sucks blood. Didn’t it suck your blood?”

 

Everyone burst into laughter, even Nico, as he pulled Emily into his lap, as Jason hid his face behind his hands. “Yep. It drank a whole lot of my blood. It bit me everywhere on my body and didn’t spare a…single…inch of me.”

 

More laughter, and a beet red Jason groaned.  “Do you _have_ to mention everything?”

 

“Jason! You were there! Why you no protect _fratello_ Nico?” Emily said twisting in Nico’s lap to get a good look of Jason, a frown upon her cute, chubby face.

 

As Jason struggled to form words, Piper spoke, her voice filled with mischievousness. “Aww. Its ok, Emy. I’m sure Nico probably shooed it away.” She winked at Nico and Nico giggled a bit.

 

“You did, fratello Nico? What did you do? You said it was a huge bug! Did you fight it?! Or slash it with your sword? Or send it to the Underworld?!” Emily asked, super excited and Nico glanced at Piper smiling, but his mouth agape.

“Damn, Emily. That’s cruel of you! It’s a bug, you little magician. Don’t harm it.” Leo said, slinging his arms over Jason’s shoulder and pinching his cheek.

 

“Actually, I don’t think he did any of those, Emily.” Annabeth said, a smirk on her beautiful face.

 

“Yeah. I used non-violent methods, Emy.”

 

“Really? Which one?” Percy asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

 

“Candy.” Nico replied, much to Jason’s horror and to the bench’s amusement, but no one dared to even giggle, for they were waiting for Emily’s response. She tapped her lip. “I think I should tell this to Ms. Juniper. That bedbug can eat candy too! Be right back!” She hopped off Nico and ran towards the end of the pavilion.

 

As soon as she was out of sight, everyone except Jason of course, started laughing, Nico and Piper slapping high fives. Jason banged his head on the table. God, this was sooo embarrassing for him. Will shook his head and patted Jason’s head. “Aww. Its ok, Sparky. At least everyone knows that Nico is taken now.”

 

“Actually,” Nico scoot over to Jason and smacked his cheek. “I prefer calling him ‘my bedbug’. What do you think Piper?” Nico said laughing and slapping high fives with the daughter of Aphrodite. “You said that right.”

 

And even though, this was (probably) the most embarrassing incident for Jason, he smiled at the laughing son of Hades beside him. And he had never felt so happy than before. _At least he’s mine now. And no one’s going to take him away from me. They better not!_


End file.
